The secrets behind the circle
by animewriter12345
Summary: They all left her. While she just looked from down at there vanishing figures from the top of the villages. What they didn't know was that when they returned she wasn't going to be the person they thought they knew. Read please Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

They all left her. While she just looked from down at there vanishing figures from the top of the villages wall. Her supposed friends and her one friend who she even thought of as a brother even left. She knew for a fact that when they returned she would no longer be the same girl that they thought they knew. No, she will show them who she really is and they will regret their decision for the rest of their lives.

Normal Prov:

All of rookie nine including Sai and the Sensei's but excluding Sakura where sitting in a circle on one of the training grounds. " So everyone knows the plan right," said Shikamaru. "Who wouldn't" Ino said in a snobbish voice. "It's simple, all we do is basically tell the Hokage and Sakura that were taking her, Sakura, with us so we can go. But we just tell Sakura a time later from our actual departure time so we can leave without her. Everyone here knows that if she came with us she would just slow us down. The only thing that she could be useful to us is her medical abilities. Though since she is not the only one who studied under the Hokage, Hinata and I should be able to heal everyone if we run into trouble." While everyone was agreeing with Ino on that fact Naruto just looked at all of them with a sad face. Kakashi caught this and told him " Naruto you know this is for the best if we want to get Sasuke back." Naruto looked at him with a sad face and said, " Yeah, I know it's for the best. I just feel sad about leaving Sakura chan like this." Kakashi just patted his back and gave him a sympathetic look and continued to listen to what the group said. Little did the group know that a certain figure that was excluded from the meeting was watching and listening to everything they said from a hidden position from on a tree. The figure wore a smirk on their face. They expected something like this would happen. After the meeting ended and everyone left to go get ready for their journey except the figure. Only one thought went thorough the figures head and it was _"What an interesting plan. I wonder if the Hokage would be interested in it as well." _With that thought going through their head the figure left to tell the Hokage of their plan.

Figures Prov:

I went to the Hokage building to tell Lady Tsunade of the plan that my so-called friends decided to do. When I reached the doors and knocked I heard a " come in." I stepped in and sat down in one of the chairs across the Hokages desk. When she finally looked up at me she said " Sakura shouldn't you be preparing for your journey/mission about now?" I leaned back into the chair and said " I don't see any point in wasting my time on something that I not going to or get to do" Lady Tsunade gave a questioning look when she raised her eyebrow and said " What do you mean?" I gave Lady Tsunade a pointed look and said, " Don't play dumb Lady Tsunade. I know that you were spying on them as well with your crystal ball and heard the entire conversation." Tsunade just sat there and smiled at her apprentice/figurative daughter. She was too good for her. "So what do you want to do about it" Tsunade asked. Sakura just stared at her and said, "Let them go on their journey and bring him back. I could really care less about it. However I would like you to tell them when they returned that I one do not hold a grudge against them, though I am not happy about their decision either, two tell them that we can still be friends but my trust to them has lowered to about trusting them at thirty percent, and three tell them I am now the person who I have always been, not the person who they thought I was." With that said I got up from the seat and started to leave. When the doors closed I heard Lady Tsunade mumble to herself that when they returned they would surely regret all their decisions.

Normal Prov:

"Alright is everyone ready" asked Shikamaru as all the ninjas stood at the entrance/exit to the village gates. They all nodded their heads as they began to leave the village and start their mission. While they were all focused on their mission/journey none of them even bothered to look back at the village once. If they did, they would have seen the one person who they left behind looking at them with nothing but a smirk on their face.

**Thank you all to who read my story. I promise the story in my opinion gets better as it goes on so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and the Gangs Prov:

Three years later….

"Finally!" Shouted Naruto. "We finally caught you teme." "Hn" was all Sasuke said with him looking at him in the face. "By the time you caught me I already killed Itachi. So it dosen't matter to me (so he thought)." Naruto just looked at him with a huge grin on his face and said " Yeah but I know the real reason why you're coming back with us." "Because you captured me?" Sasuke said in a more statement voice than a question. "No! Because of two things" said Naruto. "One you miss your home and two you miss a certain cherry blossom." Sasuke just gave Naruto a blank stair and just said "Maybe maybe not." Naruto just started laughing. Then he said "I hope you know that you have some competition for her though Sasuke. Your not the only guy who has his sight set on her." Then Karin rudely interrupted by saying " Of course I am. Who wouldn't want me." She said in a snobbish voice. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her with disgust. Until Naruto said "Why are we bringing your team with us again?" Then Kakashi interrupted by saying " Because Naruto with his team we can get information on sound and experiments that Orochimaru did on his experiments before Sasuke arrived. Plus they decided to come with us willingly." Naruto gave one more look of disgust to Karin before saying, "Whatever I guess. All I care about is going home and having Sakura chan welcome me home with a nice big hug and ramen." Sasuke snorted and said "You are completely dreaming dobe, if you think she is going to welcome you first much less give you ramen." Naruto just glared at him and said " Oh yeah teme! Well I hardly doubt that she is going to welcome you since she is already over you. So ha! Plus we all know that Sakura chan loves me more than anyone else here." With that comment all hell broke loose between all the males excluding the ones on Sasukes team. They went from Neji saying, "Fate will certainly bring Sakura and I together. It is simply destiny." With Lee saying "Neji you better keep away from my youthful maiden." To Shino saying "Yours last time I checked Sakura belongs to me like a butterfly stuck in a spiders web." Kiba looked at Shino like he was crazy and said "Like she would be attracted to you. My little pink puppy belongs to akamaru (sp?) and I only." Choji glared at kiba and said "Yeah, right… And I've always secretly hated chips. Sakura belongs to me and only me." Shikamaru just snorted and said "Choji no offense friend but that's highly unlikely. After all Sakura and I have had spent more time together than you have." Sai then interrupted saying "Excuse me but who is on her team exactly genius? Sakura and I are meant to be together like a paintbrush to paper." All the boys continued to argue until Kakashi whistled really loud to get every ones attention and said "Excuse me everyone but why don't we settle this by just asking who she likes the most when we get to the village?" Everyone looked at each other and agreed by nodding their heads. Kakashi then said, " Good, were almost there anyways." Then he silently whispered to himself "Even though she obviously likes me the most." With all that said and them heading to the village silently with the girls except Karin thinking I am so going to need an aspirin when all this is over. Their journey was about to come to an end. While a certain someone else was all ready starting.

Sakura's Prov:

Hmmm. Thought Sakura. What shall I do now that they are coming back? With a smile on her face (not the bad but somewhat devious kind) she flew, and I repeat, flew to the Hokage tower to tell of what she says from her point of view. Let's just say the it's a height that only a few people can reach. Once she got to the Hokage tower she entered not bothering to knock knowing full and well that Tsunade was waiting for her. Once she sat down in the chair Tsunade said "So Sakura do you still want me to keep to that promise I you asked me to do three years ago?" She said that with a smirk on her face knowing full well what the answer was to that. Sakura just sat there and said, "Do I honestly need to answer that Lady Tsunade?" Tsunade then said "No I just wanted to make sure it was what you wanted." Tsunade gave me a gentle smile as I almost left through the door before saying "Oh and Sakura. Go as hard on them as you want" I turned around giving Tsunade my devious smile and left.

Normal Prov:

As Sakura left the office Tsunade said "time to pay for your mistakes rookie nine" with smirk still on her face (Man her face is going to freeze if she dosen't stop anytime soon).

Sakura continued down the village's street with males continuously staring at her. Sakura just continued to walk towards the village's gates while glaring at the married men who also keep starring at her. Even though she admits herself that she has grown beautifully over the three years. (Go to profile to see her hairstyle) She was dressed in the older version of Nanoha's navy blue and white office outfit from Nanoha strikers. There she stood waiting for important and precious people.

Naruto and the Gangs Prov:

"Hey I see the villages gates," shouted Naruto. Everyone closed there ears when they heard them shout but looked ahead to see the gates. As they got closer Naruto saw a figure he squinted his eyes to see who it was then whispered "no way." He then said "Hey guys I see Sakura chan at the gates!" He looked again and saw her waving and said "and she is waving at us!" Sasuke just said "Hn. Calm down dobe we'll reach her eventually" As the gang got closer and closer they finally came face to face with Sakura. Once they stopped walking the guys decided do a quick check out along with the sensei's and the girls and only common thought went through all their heads. The girls except Karin thought, _"wow Sakura became beautiful." _And the Sensei's thought, _"Is that the same Sakura? She sure grew up." _And the guy's thought _"…" _The guy's noses just started to bleed like anime style river tears. The last thing that every one remembers before they were in pain and blacked out was hearing a lot of girl's voices yell Sakura nee-sama.

Sakura's Prov:

I was trying to get air for four reasons. One I was inwardly trying to hold my laughing when all the guys including Kakashi sensei's noses erupted with blood, most likely due to my looks. Two I was still trying to hold in my laughing because they honestly thought that I was at the gates for them. Three my sisters came and ran over all of them leaving them flat on the ground with footprints on them. And four, my sisters were hugging me so tight I was pretty sure I heard some of my ribs crack. I had two options. One, I could let them continue giving death hugs to the point I die for this family reunion. Or two I could rudely get them off of me to be able to fill my lungs with oxygen. I think I will go with the second option. So being the loving sister I am I kicked and threw my five sisters twenty feet away from me, while inhaling oxygen crazy, making me look like a mad woman. While I was dusting my self off my two loveable onii sama's came to check on my sisters and then gave me a **way **more gentle hug. The only thought that came through my mind while I looked at my supposed friends and sensei's bodies was. They are goners when my siblings realize who they are. And if Tsunade and I have anything to do with it and I'm sure we will. It's going to be soon.

Again thank you for reading and please, please, please, with extra blueberries and sugar on top review. I want more people telling me what they think. As a treat here is a Preview of next chapter:

Sakura's Prov:

It's funny I thought. A demonic aura was surrounding my siblings while they are both figuratively and literally angels.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters from other stories. Only the ones I made up.

Normal Pov:

After awhile of hugging, Sakura's brothers let go and just smiled at her. Then one of them with silver hair spoke up and said "Shouldn't you help our sisters. After all you did throw them off of you pretty hard" he said with a smirk. Then Sakura said " Well I wouldn't need to help them if they didn't attack me and almost killed me Ren." Then Sakura's oldest brother said "Sakura they are our sisters after all. You should feel some guilt after throwing them as hard as you did." Trying to give her a sincerity face. Then Sakura said "Well, Kaname why don't you and Ren go help them if both of you feel so sympathetic towards them. As their older sister I see no point and feel no guilt towards them. After all they did almost suffocate me." Then Kaname smirked and said "What no nii-sama after our names." I just looked at them with a bored face. Both brothers sighed and began to help up their sisters who were lying on the ground. Then all of them came over to me. The youngest said "Sakura nee-sama please excuses my inappropriate behavior towards you earlier." While bowing Sakura smiled at her warmly and said "Chiaki there is no reason to apologize. You were just excited to see me. After all it has been quite the number of months since we last saw each other." Then Sakura gave her a nice hug. Then Sakura's second youngest sister came over and said "I too must apologize to you Sakura nee-sama for my behavior." Sakura looked at her and said "You don't have to apologize too Anju it's not your fault." Then she hugged her. While hugging her Sakura's third youngest sister came over and hugged her and started to cry and say, "I'm really sorry too." Sakura patted her head and said "I know, I know, it's not your fault either Kokoa." Sakura's fourth youngest sister came behind her and said softly "Sorry" then looked away to hide her blush. Sakura gave her a small smile and said softly "It's alright Kona" Then Sakura's last but 5th youngest who is also her twin while scratching her cheek nervously said " Sorry Sakura" Sakura looked at her and said "It's all right Luna." Once the siblings who were crying calmed down Sakura said, "Alright is everyone ready to go to the Hokages tower?" Everyone said they were ready and were about to head off until Kaname spoke up and said " Sakura aren't you forgetting something?" Giving her a knowing look and turned to face the ninjas her siblings ran over. Sakura sighed and then said "Alright" Then Sakura put her hands together and said some words that even the shinobi ears could not pick up. And when she started to pull her hands apart a cloud began to form between them. When her hands were about two feet apart she pushed her hands forward towards the group and the cloud enveloped the group and then they appeared on top of it. Then Sakura turned towards her siblings and said, "Now can we go?" Then Kaname said, "Yes we can go now." With that said they all jumped and began to fly towards the Hokages tower. When they got to it they entered the Hokages office with the rest of the shinobi following behind them on the cloud. Once they were all in the room Sakura made her cloud under the shinobi disappear making them fall on the ground. **Hard**. So hard that they all woke up from their naps. The first one to wake up was Naruto saying, " Kill the shrimp!" When everyone woke up thanks to his yelling. They all sweat dropped. Sasuke then said "Hn. Dobe." Naruto glared at him and said, "You have something to say teme!" Then Sasuke said "nothing that your little brain could understand." And before Naruto and Sasuke could get any further in their argument Sakura made a fake cough to get their attention. When she did all eyes were directed at her. Then she said, " If you two are done with your childish arguing I would like to get out of here. As you can tell I have some things I need to attend to." Saying this coolly and giving them a slight low grade glare. Then Naruto said/shouted "Sakura! It's so good to see you again." Then he tried to jump on her and give her a hug. Keyword her is tried. Sakura just moved out of the way coolly and then turned to Tsunade. And said "Lady Tsunade as you can see I have been able to meet my siblings at the gate as planned. Now if you'll excuse us so we can go." Tsunade gave Sakura a smirk telling her secretly that she was going to start to make trouble. Sakura just looked at Tsunade and secretly smirked saying that she was ok with their "punishment" starting now. Tsunade then said, " Of course Sakura you may go. But wouldn't you like to introduce your siblings to everyone here." Sakura then looked at her siblings to get a nod okay. Then said "Sure. Everyone, the tall brown red haired guy here is my oldest brother Kaname Haruno, next the tall silver haired guy here is my second oldest brother Ren Haruno, the long blue haired girl right here is my twin Luna and she is younger than me by a couple of minutes, the black brown haired girl with pigtails is my second younger sister Kona, then the bright orange head girl with the pig tails is my third younger sister Kokoa, then the silver haired girl with wavy hair is my fourth youngest sister Anju, and last but not least is my youngest sister with the brown goldish hair is Chiaki." Everyone except Tsunade and Sakura looked at her siblings. The thought's that went through the girl's head including Karin was "_Wow, I never imagined Sakura would have super hot brothers. Their hotter than the Uchiha brothers._" And the thoughts that went through the boy's head were "_Wow, Sakura's sisters are pretty cute. But not as beautiful as Sakura." _And the Sensei's thought. "_Sakura has some good looking siblings._" Then Shikamaru said, "I suppose we should introduce ourselves as well. Generally with your older sister we are known as the Konoha nine" But then Shikamaru got cut off with Sakura's siblings emitting a demonic aura around them. Then Kaname said, "So you're the weaklings who left our sister by herself while you went to look for that chicken but weakling." Everyone started to shake from the hatred and venom coming from Kaname's calm exterior.

Sakura's Pov:

Funny. A demonic aura is surrounding them but their angels literally and figuratively.

Normal Pov:

Sakura then said "Lady Tsunade. I think that these people should know a little about my family before the get murdered by them." Tsunade looked at Sakura with a smirk on her face and said, " I couldn't have thought of anything better Sakura."

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review so I know what you guys thought of the chapter and story so far. And for those who still don't get it. It goes from oldest to youngest. Starting with Kaname, then Ren, then Sakura, then Luna, then Kona, then Kokoa, then Anju, and finally Chiaki. And yes her siblings are the people from the other manga except Luna. Kaname from vampire knight, Ren and Anju from Chibi vampire Karin, Kokoa from Rosario vampire, and Kona and Chiaki from Minami-ke. Next Chapter will tell give some insight on who Sakura and her family truly are. So please review so I can make another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters from other stories. Only the ones I create.

Normal Pov:

"Ok everyone", said Tsunade. "Once you all get dressed in your normal cloths meet Sakura's siblings and I at the Hokage tower."

That said Sakura and her siblings left to the Hokage tower.

Everyone started to split the hospital into two with the hospital curtains so the girls can get changed on one side and the guys on the others.

Once they were all dressed they started to go to the Hokage tower.

When they reached the building, they entered the room they stood quiet and waited for the explanation.

Tsunade took a deep breath the started to say "Sakura's family are basically angels. In every way you think minus them being dead. Her clan is a secret clan that sort of lives in Konoha. What I mean for Sakura's family being angels, is they have a special ability that allows them to fly with or without wings depending on how advanced they are. Also they are basically good-natured. Well most. And for a special ability that no other ninja has is they have complete control over anything. Meaning they can make people do as they want. Whether it be dancing ridiculously, being their slave, or dieing. They can do it. Also they have "magic powers" meaning they can lift the Hokage Mountain without even touching it or make ramen appear out of thin air. As for her clan being a secret, is that they are so powerful and big in number Sakura's past ancestors created their own mini kingdom. At the same time the first and second Hokages built Konoha. Of course they had the permission from the Hokages. And had no one but the Hokages know about their clan until now. Thanks to Sakura. As for where their clan's area is I am not permitted to tell you. Only a member of the clan can tell or show you."

Tsunade sighed once she finished and started to get up from her seat and head to the door.

Then she turned around and looked at them and said "Now that you learned like point five percent of Sakura and her family you might want to ask Sakura or one of her siblings for more info on their family if you have any more questions."

Then she left the room leaving mumbling something about going to find Shizune to go get more sake.

Everyone then turned to Sakura with wide eyes.

While Sakura and her siblings just stared back at them with bored stares.

Then Sakura said, "Well as nice as this awkward silence is, I think my siblings and I should be going."

Then Naruto interrupted by saying "Why didn't you tell us Sakura, about your family that is."

Then Sasuke said, "Yeah. Why didn't you tell us you had such a powerful family and never used your abilities."

Then every one broke out murmuring in agreement.

That was when Sakura's patients finally broke and she said to them "The reason I didn't tell you of my family was none of you bothered to find out more about my life.

And the reason I never told you how powerful my family is or I that I had these abilities is that I never thought you needed to know!"

She glared at them then turned to her siblings say "Lets go guys."

As they headed out all of her siblings glared at the group leaving them in shock and silence.

Naruto broke the silence saying "I had a feeling leaving Sakura-chan behind would be a bad idea. I just wish I followed my instincts."

Sasuke then said, " Hn. Dobe it's not like you could have known she is this powerful. Or so Tsunade and her say she is. For all we know they could be exaggerating the truth. We don't know for sure how powerful or how weak Sakura truly is."

Naruto glared at Sasuke saying, " You know teme. I bet one of the reasons Sakura-chan is mad at us is because of you constantly doubting her strength if not her herself!"

Then Sasuke had his Sharingan activated saying, "Like you didn't yourself Naruto?"

This time Kakashi stepped in before the fight got out of hand by saying "Ok break it up you two. Look let's just go and apologize to Sakura. Not caring who is at fault ok."

Looking at both of them with stern looks.

Then he said "besides once we make peace with her we all can enjoy one of her delicious home cooked meals. After all it's getting close to dinnertime. And maybe we can find out who she likes the most. Remember…"

With that said all the boys started to push and shove their way out of the and started to head to her apartment.

Leaving the girls and Sasukes team excluding the boys on it who were also following the boys to her apartment.

Before Kakashi left he turned to them and said, "I thought you girls might also want to come. Seeing how you were checking out her brothers."

Then the girls started to repeat the boy's actions. **(The other sensei's left to go tell Tsunade of the mission and then went home.) **

Once they got to her apartment Naruto was banging on the door like a mad man until Sasuke hit him on the head saying to act his age.

Then he rang the doorbell.

After about five minutes of waiting he got angry and started to ring it again.

And after another five minutes he rang it again.

Then after another five minutes he got so fed up with waiting he started to copy Naruto's earlier actions but on the doorbell until a small white fox appeared in front of them.

Yawning as if it were woken from a nap.

Then said in a deep and dangerous voice "**She's not her you idiots. She's at her mansions you twits.**"

The gang stared at it with wide eyes.

Then Hinata surprisingly spoke up and said, "W-Where is-s her m-mansion?"

The fox sighed then said, "Up cherry hill. It's hard to miss."

With that said the fox disappeared.

The gang started to head to the mansion as clueless as ever as to what was about to happen.

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed my previous chapters. Sorry about the delay on this story. I got really busy. I'll try to update this story and my other story as soon as possible. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you all thought about it so far :D.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters from other stories. Only the ones I created.

Normal Pov:

It was a normal day at the Haruno household. Everything was at peace. The older brothers in the living room reading their books. Waiting for dinner to be called while their sisters cooked it. Then suddenly a shout interrupted the peacefulness thanks to one younger sister messing something up…again.

"Kona!" shouted Sakura. "For the last time stay out of the kitchen!"

"But I was only trying to help Sakura." Kona said with a puppy dogface.

Sakura slapped her face then said, "Why do you want to help. You know you stink at cooking."

Then Chiaki intervened by saying, "Sakura-nee-sama I believe the real reason was so she could taste everything before you set it out."

Sakura's right brow twitched from annoance of one of the middle sisters actions. Then she turned to Chiaki smiling sweetly and said "Thank you Chiaki" while petting her head. Sakura then turned to Kona and said, "You are officially banned from the kitchen for the rest of the week."

Kona then said "Awwwww! Are you serious Sakura. All I wanted was a little taste."

Sakura said, "Thanks to you everything we cooked is down to half the amount we cooked! Everyone else except for you will be lucky if they even get seconds."

Kona said, "Why don't I get have seconds"

Sakura then said, "Because this is your punishment."

With that said Sakura and Chiaki went back into the kitchen with the rest of the sisters to finish cooking. Kona went into the living room and sat down on one of the love seats pouting.

Kaname looked up from his book and said, "If you didn't do what you did in the first place you wouldn't be in this situation."

Kona glared at Kaname then looked at Ren with a pleading look and said, "You think this is unfair too. Right Ren-nii-sama."

Ren then looked up from his book "I don't really care. All I know is I better get seconds or your going to have to deal with my rath. Understand? Also don't call me nii-sama. You know I hate being called that."

Kona looked down and said, "Ok."

They sat in silence for about three minutes until they heard Sakura's voice call out to them, saying dinner is ready. They got up and headed to the dinning room to see the long dinning table set with a lot of food. All of them sat down prayed and then began to eat. While they were talking and eating they heard the doorbell ring. Sakura said she had it and went to go to the dorr to answer it. When she opened the door she saw everyone panting. Then she said with a bored face "What are all of you doing here."

Naruto answered by saying "We came to apologize for what we did to you."

Sakura looked at him blankly and said "Apology not accepted." Then she slammed the door in their face. When she returned to the table Ren and Kaname asked her who it was. All she said was "Just little pests that tried to come into the house" while smiling at them sweetly.

Team 7 and everyone else POV:

"_I can't believe she closed it our face._" Was the thought going through every ones head. Then Ino said "Let me try. You guys were doing it all wrong." Then she went to ring the doorbell again.

Haruno Household POV:

The doorbell rung again. This time Kaname and Ren got up saying they would take care of the pests ruining their dinner. When Kaname and Ren opened the door and saw everyone. And everyone saw them. The girls fainted.

Then Kaname said to them " Leave now. Can't you see Sakura is trying to enjoy a family dinner?"

Then Ren said, "If you interrupt one more time we **will** **force** you to leave. Now leave." With that said they shut the door in their face again.

Team seven and everyone POV:

Shikamaru spoke up and said, "Lets not bother them again. Something tells me if we do something bad will happen to us." Everyone agreed with what he said and picked up the fainted girls and headed tomorrow. Dreading the fact that they had to go all the way down the hill the size of the Hokage monument while caring the girls. Then Shikamru muttered "How troublesom." Hoping that the next day would be better. How wrong they were.

Haruno Household POV:

When Kaname and Ren returned they noticed Kokoa and Anju pouting.

Then Kaname asked "What's the matter?"

Kokoa said "Why didn't you let Anju and I take care of them. I would have enjoyed tourtering them with Ko-chan in many forms of weapons. An Anju would have enjoyed scaring the crap out of them with her creepy puppet."

Ren sighed and said "You'll have your chance soon. Something tells me you might be able to do that tommorw." Leaving everyone confused at what he said.

**I am really sorry that I have not updated in a long time. So please read and review so I know that there is still someone who is reading. That way I will be able to continue to write the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Don't own Naruto or any of the other characters form other stories. Only the ones I made up do I own.

Sakura's POV:

I woke up to the sun shining through my bedroom window. As I began to stretch I began to think over the events that I would be doing today. I got out of bed to go take a shower and dress. When I finished dressing I went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. When I finished I decided to go wake up my sisters, knowing my brothers would be able to get up on their own without my help.

Luna's POV:

I woke up suddenly to Sakura gently shaking me awake. When I was fully awake I asked her if breakfast was ready and she said yes. As she left my room I got out my earplugs and went to get a shower to get ready for the morning. Knowing that Kona was a hard person to wake up and there would be a lot of noise involved.

Kona's POV:

I was enjoying the best dream over till my oldest sister started to wake me up.

Sakura's POV:

"Kona it's time to get up", I said while shaking her gently. Even though I know that this wouldn't work.

Kona's POV:

"Five more minutes Sakura." I said. All of a sudden I'm flipped out of my bed and face first on the floor. Then I screamed "Sakura!" When I got off the floor to look for her she had already left my room.

Kokoa's POV:

Sakura gently shook me awake like everyother morning due to the fact that I was wearing ear plugs because of Kona. Man Sakura is the best sister in the whole wideworld.

Chiaki POV:

Sakura-nee sama woke me up telling me that breakfast was ready. And I had a feeling it was my favorite... blueberry pancakes.

Anju POV:

Sakura-nee san woke me up nicely even though I knew that my gothic dolly like room creeped her out a bit.

Sakura's POV:

After waking up my sisters I decided to head downstairs and start to eat breakfast, since I was already dressed for the day. When my sisters and brothers came down. They all had big smiles on their faces. Probaly from the smell of breakfast. When they all sat down and started to eat an idea popped into my head. "Hey guy's, why don't you spend the rest of the day training with me. I'll make luch so we won't have to waste time going to a resturant and going back to the training grounds", I said.

Normal POV:

All the siblings thought about it and said they were in. So they got ready to go train for the day. When all of them left the house and went to their secluded traing ground they began to stretch to warm up.

Sakura's POV:

"Okay everyone what were going to do is pair up. Then well take the battles one at a time so I can see what needs improvement" I said. They all nodded in response. "Okay first is Chiaki and Anju, then Kona and Kokoa, then Luna and me, and finally Kaname-nii and Ren-nii. Now Chiaki and Anju get into battling positons and begin."

Normal POV:

Chiaki and Anju faced each other and nodded and got into fighting positions. Chiaki's hands formed a heart together and aimed it at Anju. Then Chiaki shouted "Heart Glimmering Shower attack!" Then tons of sparkling hearts shot out of her heart shaped hand and went towards Anju who just stood still. Then Anju smirked and raised her right hand, palm facing the on coming hearts and said "Reflecting mirrior, Repel." Then all the hearts that were going toward her reppeled and started to go toward Chiaki faster. Chiaki realized this and was about to use her angel wings to avoid the attack till Anju used another attack. Anjus moved both of her hands in front of her and said "Shadow hand reach forth and grab the target." All of a sudden giant shadow hands shot out from shadows from shade under trees near by and grabbed Chiaki. With that Anju grinned and said "game over." She then let the hands drop her on the ground gently.

Sakura walked over to them and told them what went wrong for Chiaki and congratualted Anju on the win, but also told her ways she could improve.

While the siblings were training team 7 and the rest of rookie nine and the sensi's and Sasuke's team decided to train together. When they were heading over to their training grounds they noticed Sakura at a training ground going over some fighting techniques. And by many standards they were beyond being impressed by the fact that just her younger siblings were as powerful as they were. Even if they only got a glimps so far they could easily tell that they were as strong as a jonin if not stronger.

All of them decided to walk over to Sakura to talk to her until they were stopped by Anju and Kokoa who had scary looks on their faces.

Then Kokoa said, "So you weaklings decided to show up even after our older brothers told you not to come." All the while Ko-chan was transforming into more and more menicing forms of weapons, scaring the crap out of the guys but facinating Tenten.

"I guess well have to teach you a leasson then", said Anju whos doll's knife was moving around dangerously without her moving it in her arms. The evil glint in it's eyes scaring them even more.

Sakura decided that her little sister scared them enough and she should go over to the group and confront them on what they want. Even though she knew what they most likely wanted. "Well **it's so _nice _**to see **_you._**"

They guys gulped loudly and Naruto said "Hey Sakura." Laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head nervously.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I updates may be a little bit slower for a little while. And I do mean a little while. So Read and Review so I know that someone is still reading my story and I can continue to write it. I will even try to make the next chapter even longer. I'll Also allow you guys to pick which one of Sakura's sibilings you want to beat up in the other group. Example : Kaname vs. Sasuke. or Kaname and Ren vs. Sasuke. Just leave a review telling what you guys want. Till next time, thank you for reading my story so far. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any characters in Naruto. Or any of the other characters from other stories.

Sakura's POV:

"What do you guys want?" I said.

"We just wanted to see what was causing all the loud crashing sounds. It sounded like bombs were going off!"

I smirked at the emphasis he was making with his hands when he said bombs.

"Hn. I see that you and your family are training." Sasuke said.

I glared at him and said, "We are. I would also like to invite all of you to join us, but I'm afraid we would hurt you too bad. Plus you would just get in our way." Sasuke gave me one of his 'big scary' glares, not the quotes around big and scary.

"What makes you so sure Sa-ku-ra that you can even hurt me, much less even lay a finger on me." He said with a cocky smirk.

I glared ice at him. I smirked when I saw the small shiver go down his spine. I then said, "Well Sasgay if I remember correctly it was my little sisters who trampled all over you before. Which you obviously couldn't even sense. Also I am way stronger than them. So think about it carefully." I put both of my hands side by side. "My little sisters who could knock you out four hours by just running over you, which you couldn't sense to get out of the way." I moved my right hand up. "Versus me who taught them everything they know." My right hand indicated me while my left that stayed where it was before, as my sisters. "Take your pick Uchiha."

"Hn whatever. Let's fights to figure out if you are as strong as you say you are Sakura", he said with his annoying cocky smirk.

I looked him straight in the face and said " if you can beat all my sisters in a timed match then I'll fight you."

He kept his annoying smirk on his face and said "Sure thing but be prepared Sakura."

I smirked at him, but mine looking cool and his looking lame, and said, "I think you need to be the one who needs to be prepared."

He then said, "I that a threat or a promise Sakura."

I smirked at him and leaned in really close to his face so he could feel my breathe against his face. I sensed his body became stiff and smirked and said "It's a warning."

Then I heard Naruto say "Ohhhhhh. This is going to be so good. I am so glad I didn't go to that half off ramen sale!"

I just sweat dropped.

Normal POV:

Kaname said, "Alright this field and anything above or below it will be the arena." The field was about the size of two football stadiums put together.

Kakashi went up to Kaname and said, " I believe that the two of us should be the referees."

Kaname just nodded at him and went to go stand on the sidelines leaving Kakashi to sweat drop at the silent response and just followed him.

Kaname then said, "Each battle will be five minutes long. All contestants have to stay in the arena or they will be disqualified. If neither opponent is knocked out or etc. Uchiha here will continue to the other matches. The battles will go from youngest to eldest sibling. Does everyone understand." The sisters and Sasuke nodded. Kaname then said, " Alright first battle Chiaki vs. Sasugay-I mean Sasuke."

Sasuke just glared at Kaname as he entered the training field.

Only one thought went through his head. "_This is so going to be easy."_

Chiaki thought, _"I'm going to make him pay for hurting Sakura nee-sama." _While glaring at him.

Sasuke then shouted, "He little girl just give up already and let be fight your older sister."

Chiaki said, "The only way your going to get to her is through me."

**Thank you to all who are still reading this. I am very sorry that I have not updated in a long time. Please continue to read my story. I'll try to update more considering its summer. Till next time please read and review. Much appreciated.**


End file.
